Ao teu Lado
by Ness Zero
Summary: Uma nova garota entra para o colegio Ouran e por um infeliz descuido ganah uma divida com os Host. Com o passar do tempo todos se apegama ela, mas as coisas começam a desandar. Esta historia nao poderia ter um final feliz
1. A Carta de Tamaki

TAMAKI POV' (?)

Aqui estou eu , escrevendo está carta com tristeza em cada palavra. É incrível , mas já faz um ano que você se foi , naquela infeliz tarde .

Em meus braços eu te vi suspirar pela ultima vez.

Ainda me lembro como se fosse ontem, você estava sentada na cama do hospital , todos nós estávamos a sua volta, você tinha acabado de nos dirigir a palavra , seu corpo perdeu as forças , você caio para trás, eu segurei seu corpo e o guiei até que ele recostasse no colchão , seus olhos se fecharam lentamente .

Você ouviu eu me declarar para você não foi? Depois que me declarei pela primeira vez e ultima sua cabeça caiu para o lado . E o infeliz aparelho apitou avisando que você havia partido para sempre. Kaoru abraçou Hikaru e os dois começaram a chorar , Kyoya chorava silenciosamente e secava inutilmente lagrimas que escoriam por debaixo de seu óculos , Honey chorava quase que desesperadamente abrasado ao coelhinho rosa de pelúcia, até Mori-senpai chorava , e Haruhi também afinal havia perdido uma amiga.

O aparelho ainda apitava como se disse se '' Acabou , ela morreu , vão embora não a nada para fazerem'' , meu mundo parecia tem caído num abismo escuro . Encostei minha cabeça onde seu coração deveria estar batendo , mas não, ele não batia , e você já estava ficando fria , mas sua beleza era como a de uma rosa branca .

Abracei seu corpo sem vida sem tirar minha cabeça do seu peito , e desabei chorar , inutilmente eu chorava como nunca , não queria, não podia acreditar que você havia morrido. Meu choro foi cortado pela mao de Kyoya que pousou sobre meu ombro , avisando que deveríamos ir embora , afinal o que poderíamos fazer aquela altura? Nada , absolutamente nada.

Saímos do hospital e quase que imediatamente o céu também desabou a chorar, estávamos confusos , tudo havia acontecido tão rápido , e a dor de perder você nos deixou sem ações.

. A água que caia do céu se misturava com minhas lagrimas , isso era um adeus? Não , você sempre me dizia que não se diz adeus a uma pessoa , nem quando ela morre , pois todo mundo morre um dia e o céu é o nosso destino.  
Isso me deu forças para seguir em frente nesses messes , nesses longos doze messes sem você , e que não seriam os últimos , eu ainda tenho uma vida sem você para seguir.  
Mas em fim , não sei se você lera minha carta e as dos outros do Host Club , mas você sempre da um jeito , eu sei, você sempre foi única, minha amada Harumi Yshirrura .  
Então até logo Harumi.  
Com amor Tamaki Suou. (fim da carta)

Guardei a carta em um envelope e uma lagrima minha caio sobre o mesmo.  
-Não é hora para chorar Tamaki- falei comigo mesmo e sequei a lagrima e me levantei da cadeira em que estava, coloquei o envelope na escrivaninha e olhei o relógio. Suspirei , já passava da meia noite . Apaguei as luzes e me vi em trevas , as trevas que você odiava de corpo e alma . Fui até as grandes janelas ,abri as pesadas cortinas vermelhas e me deparei com o céu estrelado e com uma lua brilhante que iluminava o céu. Voltei para minha cama e dormi.


	2. O Começo

''bla'' pensamentos.

_bla_ fala .

**O começo **

_'' Ai droga , não acredito que minha madrasta trocou minhas roupas de frio com as do nii-sama . Bom pelo menos são mais quentes que as minhas G.G'' _

Uma garota que mais parecia um menino andava pelos corredores do colégio Ouran, xingando baixinho sua madrasta por ter trocado as roupas dela com as do meio irmao. E quem não ficaria, ela usava um casaco preto de frio com uma toca com pelos , um par de botas pretas que chegavam até o joelho, um goro listrado e óculos escuros.

''_que horror esta escola é gigante, acho que eu deveria pedir ajuda......aff melhor não, esses riquinhos mimados me enojam , acho que é só eu andar mais um pouco, sim é isso , vou andar mais um pouco.''_

******Cinco minutos depois.......em algum ca**_**nto do colégio **_

_''acho que estou chegando em algum lugar....... espera acho que já passei por aqui antes o-o''_

Harumi acaba parando num corredor com quatro saídas , que davam em mais e mais corredores. Ela entra no corredor da esquerda . Já estava irritada, colocou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco fechado e continuou andando.

****** Vinte minutos depois**

_'' ow shit esse lugar me da calafrios''_

******Trinta minutos depois Harumi vai parar na cantina (vivaaaa civilização)**

Harumi passava tranquilamente pelas mesas da cantina a procura de alguém que a pudesse ajudar, ela avista um grupo de meninas a sua frente e resolve pedir ajuda masss....

_''bom acho que vou pedir ajuda para essas meninas e-........ PERAE ELAS TAO ASUBIANDO PARA MIM? OMG TAO SIM, DROGA DE ROUPAS , .... esperae elas tão correndo pra Ca? PQP PERNAS PRAQUE TE QUERO ''_

Harumi sai correndo tentando fugir das taradas , quando ela consegue se depara com uma grande porta que parecia ser a da sala de musicas. Ela sorri docemente , algo que ela amava era musica, amava cantar, ouvir e tocar musicas de todos os tipos.

_Bom até agora meu dia foi ótimo -, acho q não vão se importar se eu entrar.

Quando Harumi abre a porta pétalas de rosas voam em sua direção e algumas caem em sua toca. E..... garotos ? sim sete garotos a olhavam sorrindo e dizendo `Bem vindo`

_'' ótimo dois clones perfeitos, um loiro lindo, um quatro olhos que não parou de escrever desde que a porta abriu, um moreno gigante com um garoto que mais parecia uma criança em seus ombros,........ mas e aquele ali na cadeira, aquilo é um garoto? Ma-_

__Acho que deu til ti no cérebro dele_ Tamaki interrompe os devaneios de Harumi, com um peteleco na testa , ela estava tão concentrada que nem nota que ele havia a chamado de `dele` .Só alguns segundos depois ela se da conta deque havia sido chamada, e Tamaki recebe um `carinhoso tapa na cara vindo de Harumi._

__HAHAHAHAHAHAHA _ os clones caíram na gargalhada ao verem Tamaki se encolher num canto dando uma de emo. _

_''Bando de loucos eu vou embora daqui'' _Harumi ia sair mas quando vira para sair ela esbara em uma mesinha que continha uma estatua de anjo de uns 45 cm de altura, a estatua se estilhaça e Harumi arregala os olhos.

_ow shit _ Harumi diz baixinho.

_oh ela quebrou a estatua do Querubim, ela valia mais de 10 milhões de ienes _ os clones -falaram unidos e fazendo os mesmos gestos com as mãos.

_OQUE? _ Harumi grita virando para os gêmeos_ É BRINCADEIRA NÃO É?

_Mina-san , Mina-san _Honey segurava a jaqueta de Harumi , ela olha para baixo para visualizar melhor o pequeno. _ Você quebrou agora pague mina-san.

_M-mas T—T _Harumi se encolhe num canto fazendo círculos no chão com os dedos.

_Você não tem dinheiro para pagar não é?_Haruhi falava levantando da cadeira enque estava até a pouco sentada_ tem uma maneira de você nos pagar.

_qual?_Harumi pergunta.

_Você pode trabalhar aqui no 'Host Club' , em pouco tempo sua divida será totalmente paga pelos serviços. _ Haruhi ajuda Harumi a se levantas .

_''Host Club'' _Harumi sussurra olhando para Haruhi .

_Sim, é o nosso clube, onde belas senhoritas com tempo livre podem marcar encontros conosco e terem conversas agradáveis e belos encontros. _Tamaki falava já recuperado _ a proposito meu nome é Tamaki, aquele grande é Mori e o pequeno loirinho junto a ele é o Honney, esses dois _Aponta para Hikaru e Kaoru_ são Hikaru e Kaoru, este que te ajudou a levantar é Haruhi e o quatro olhos é Kyoya..... é qual o seu nome?

_ Me chamam de Mtsune Yshirrura ma- _ Harumi foi interrompida por Tamaki.

_MTSUNE? HAHAHAH QUE NOME PARA UM GAROTO_ Tamaki ria e gritava.

_GAROTO? EU NÃO SOU UM GAROTO SEU IDIOTA_ Harumi segura Tamaki pela gola do uniforme olhando para ele irritada.

_Não ? tem certeza? Com essas roupas não parece.

Harumi sussurra um 'affe' e tira os óculos e a toca, Tamaki fica vermelho ao olhar a beleza do rosto , cabelos e olhos da garota. Olhos castanhos e profundos, Cabelos longos com a franja ligeiramente jogada para o lado direito do rosto . Todos se entreolham , Haruhi vai até ela e olha para Mori que entende rapidamente o recado. Ele vai rapidamente atrás de Harumi e segura os braços dela .

_Deixe-me ver uma coisa _ Haruhi abre o zíper do casaco dela , a morena de cabelos longos cora ao ver os olhares masculinos sobre seu corpo . Ela rapidamente solta um de seus braços e da uma cotovelada no estomago de Mori que a solta e cai de joelhos.

_Muito bem abram a porta ou o coelhinho morre e_é_ Harumi havia pegado o coelho de Honney e uma faca de plástico (não sei de onde ela tiro) o-o'' .

_Calmaa mina-san não mate o usa-chan T_T*Pupyes eyes*

_Vamos manter a calma sim?_Kyoya finalmente falara e havia parado de escrever.

_''OMG ELE FALA O-O''_

Ele retira a faca e o coelinho das mãos da morena .

_Você agora nos deve dinheiro, terá de trabalhar aqui senão teremos de partir para a justiça _Ele solta um meio sorriso ao ver que ela volta ao normal_ e por favor , antes de Tamaki lhe interromper você havia dito ``Me chamam`` então qual seu nome de verdade?

_Harumi , Harumi Yshirrura _ Ela sussurra .

_Bem vinda Harumiiiii_ Tamaki saltitava feliz e pateticamente falando algo do tipo `` ganhei uma nova filha avuta qui pariuu *--*''

_maldita escola_ _''Pelo jeito isso vai demorar''_


	3. A Carta dos Hitachiin

Cap.3

Carta dos Hitachiin

Hikaru

_Já faz tempo neh Harumi? 1 ano eu acho. É um ano mesmo, faz um ano que você morreu._

_Lembra de mim e de Kaoru? Seus gêmeos? _

_Haha era assim que você nos chamava quando viva lembra? 'Meus Gemeos' _

_Até na escola no meio da aula você nos chamava assim, todos achavam que você gostava de mim e do Kaoru mais doque amigos, mas você nos tratava como irmãos mais novos ._

_Nossa Irma Harumi. Já faz um ano da sua triste morte. Um ano que o Tono tem sorrido pouco._

_Lembra-se? ....._

_Era um dia tão lindo não? Mas tudo mudou quando você desmaiou , Te levamos para o hospital e você pediu para conversar com Kyoya sozinha e nos mandou de volta para o certeza que tono não dormiu naquela noite ._

_Lembra-se de quando eu e Kaoru brigamos na sua frente? Voce se assustou, porque seus gêmeos haviam brigado e Hanney nos disse que você estava chorando no clube. Corremos para ver o porque e você nos abrasou , sorrindo entre lagrimas e logo vimos que tínhamos vindo juntos e feito as pazes inconscientemente._

_Haviamos voltado po você, ams porque voce continuou chorando?_

_Tentei descobrir por tempos mas só quando você morreu eu entendi._

Kaoru

_Ola Harumi , lembra de mim? Kaoru ^^?_

_O seu gêmeos 'sensível'? Irmao do ruivo cabeça dura como disse você uma vez._

_Sentimos muito sua falta Harumi (lagrima na carta) , eu , Hikaru, Tono, Honney, Mori , Kyoya e Haruhi, todos sentimos muito sua falta . De vez em quando veja o tono olhando para o parapeito da janela em que você costumava se sentar, ela fica olhando e por fim abaixa a cabeça, nem preciso dizer que isso é saudade._

_Porque você nos deicho Harumi? Porque não nos disse da sua doença? Porque guardou toda sua dor só para você? Achou que não poderíamos te ajudar? Sempre esteve tão unida a nos e agora veja só, você morreu . Mas kyoya me contou que você tinha um tempo de vida, já estava tudo contado, seus dias de vida, suas alegrias , tudo já estava com tempo._

_Nós ainda não acreditamos que você se foi Harumi, as vezes eu vou para a nossa antiga sala e vejo sua carteira, mas ela sempre esta vazia._

_Muitos podiam lhe chamar de indecente, anti-social , mas você dissia que a opinião dos demais não lhe importava. Por isso você sempre quis que eu e Hikaru fossemos namorados HAHA.... parabéns você conseguiu , mas isso é segredo , só os Host e agora você sabem._

_Minha irma Harumi....._

_**Hikaru e Kaoru.**_

_Pensamos em dizer ADEUS , mas você nos disse no fim da sua vida... __nunca é adeus, é só até logo._

_Agora entendemos o sentido desta fraze, sabemos que um dia iremos te encontrar_

_Até logo Harumi._

_De Hikaru e Kaoru._

_Fim da carta...__._

_Bom acho que é isso neh Kaoru?- Hikaru disse enquanto guardava a carta no envelope e a colocava sobre a cômoda. _Kaoru? – Hikaru virou para o irmao e viu o outro sentado na cama com as mãos cobrindo o rosto. Estava chorando._Kaoru.....

Hikaru se sentou ao lado do irmao e o abrasou o outro relaxou no abraso e começou a chorar alto.

_Kaoru... porque esta chorando?

_Ainda não acredito que ela morreu, e já faz um ano, ela era uma Irma pra gente_Kaoru chorava e falava enquanto abraçava o irmao.

_Mas não adianta chorar agora Kaoru, também sinto falta dela mas não adianta chorar.

Após alguns minutos Kaoru havia parado de chorar, os gêmeos estavam deitados na cama e Hikaru o abraçava . O mais velho deu um leve beijo no irmao adormecido .

''Harumi... nao sabe a falta que você nos fas'' Hikaru pensou e logo adormeceu.

Fim do cap...


	4. Uma Musica

Era um dia agitado no clube . A divida de Harumi começava a ser paga naquele dia .

Hikaru e Kaoru atendiam 6 clientes ao mesmo tempo, Tamaki tomava chá com uma cliente especial , Honney comia bolo com 4 clientes , Mori como sempre ficava parado observando o primo e ainda sim 2 clientes estavam com ele, Kyoya anotava varias coisas em seu caderno, inclusive o desempenho de Harumi que estava servindo os anfitriões e as clientes dos mesmos. Haruhi falava com 5 clientes ao mesmo tempo e Harumi estava ao lado dela segurando uma bandeja com 3 xícaras de chá.

-Nee Harumi-chan você já foi para Veneza? –Uma das clientes perguntou para a morena.

-Ah hai –Harumi sorriu, teria de atuar bem para se livrar da divida- é um lugar muito lindo não acha?

-Sim muito lindo, não acha Haruhi-kun? –A mesma cliente perguntou para a outra morena.

-A sim claro ^^' belíssimo. –Haruhi estava distraída , conhecia a voz de Harumi de algum lugar.

-Hei Harumi-chan- Outra cliente chamou a atenção da morena.

-Hai?

-Porque você esta usando uniforme masculino?

Silencio. Nem ela sabia o porque , mas Kyoya disse que se ela o usasse diminuiria sua divida.

-é regra do clube, todos os anfitriões devem usar uniforme masculino.-Kyoya interferiu-se na conversa, notou que a morena não sabia o porque.

-Porque? –Haruhi

-Bom, como se lembra HARUHI , essa regra foi criada antes dela entrar aqui , e como é regra terá de cumpri-la mesmo sendo menina, mesmo ela sendo a primeira garota a entrar no clube.-Kyoya deixou claro para Haruhi que o motivo de Harumi usar uniforme masculino era para que as clientes não descobrissem que ela era uma garota.

'Que motivo idiota ¬¬' Harumi pensou .

NA MESA DOS GEMEOS

-Hikaru-kun para que faculdade você pretende ir?

-Acho que para uma em Milão , ou em qualquer outro canto da Itália. – Hikaru estava sentado em uma cadeira com um dos pés encima da mesma. Do seu lado estava seu irmão e num sofá na frente das cadeiras estavam as clientes.

-Hikaru! –Kaoru chamou o irmão um tanto alto tirando a atenção de Harumi para eles.

-Hm? –Hikaru olhou para o gêmeo.

-Você vai mesmo ir para uma faculdade diferente da minha?

-Oque?claro que não Kaoru. – A atenção das clientes e de Harumi estava focada nos gêmeos.

-Me falaram que você quer ir para uma faculdade diferente para ficar longe de mim- o gêmeo mais novo desviou o olhar com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

'nossa.... coisa estranha de se ver, nunca vi um relacionamento tão unido entre irmãos, e que garoto sensível .-.' Harumi pensou, pobre Harumi , ela não sabia que só se passava de uma encenação.

-Quem disse isso? Foi o Tomura? –Hikaru segurou o gêmeo pelos ombros.

As clientes dos gêmeos observavam atentas, nem se um avião caísse no pátio da escola elas parariam de prestar atenção nos gêmeos. Harumi observava de boca aberta a cena, sem perceber a bandeija que ela segurava começava a tombar para o lado.

-Me responda Kaoru!!- Hikaru chacoalhava o irmão.

-Sim foi ele – Kaoru olhou o gêmeo.

-Já lhe disse para não o escutar Kaoru. Ele só quer nos separar, não agüenta ver que nós nos amamos. O que mais ele disse?

-Que você não me ama , e que só me usa nas nossas 'brincadeirinhas' que fazemos em casa.

-Grr desgraçado, vou acabar com ele, ele vive falando mentiras para nos separar. – Hikaru ia se levantar da cadeira.

'cabeça dura ele ¬_¬ , podia ter um poco de calma'

-Não Hikaru você pode se machucar. – Kaoru se levantou e olhou o gêmeo.

-Não me importo de me machucar, ele te fez chorar Kaoru, não suporto ver a pessoa que mais amo chorar.-Hikaru abraçou o irmão que logo começou a chorar.

- MOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEE *Q*

Varias clientes gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Hikaru..

-Eu te amo Kaoru

Harumi estava tão concentrada nos gêmeos quem nem viu quando

**CRASSSS**

As xícaras caíram e com o susto ela deixou a bandeja cair também . A bandeja continuou intacta mas as xícaras quebraram.

Todos se viraram para a mesa de Haruhi afim de saber oque havia acontecido.

Haruhi tentava entender oque havia acontecido enquanto Harumi mantinha a boca aberta pelo estrago que havia feito.

-g-gomen – Harumi se abaixou e começou a pegar os cacos das xícaras- a - ai – pequenas gotas de sangue se misturaram com o chá derramado no chão.

**-**Harumi-chan !! – Tamaki para tentar concertar o estrago que ela havia feito e ganhar mais fama entre as clientes correu até a morena e se abaixou na sua frente.- Baka... – ele segurou a mão cortada pelos cacos e falou de seu jeito doce , igual ao jeito que ele fala com as clientes. Harumi corou. Todos os host entenderam que não se passava de uma encenação de Tamaki, menos Harumi.- anda muito detraída não é ..... Harumi? Melhor cuidarmos da sua mão, depois você limpa isso.

-H... hai Tamaki-sempai. – Harumi esta confusa , aquele Tamaki era o oposto do Tamaki do primeiro dia.

Tamaki se levantou e ajudou Harumi a se levantar, foram até o banheiro do clube para lavar a mão da morena. Ele ligou a torneira na água quente e colocou a mão da morena embaixo da água, ela gemeu de dor.

-Harumi? – Tamaki olhou para a morena . Os olhos castanhos dela estavam com pequenas lagrimas . Ela podia ser ou parecer duro na mas era uma garota.- Harumi .... – Tamaki secou as lagrimas da morena com seu polegar. – tudo bem Harumi?

-hai – A morena abaixou a cabeça , ninguém fora tão gentil com ela desde a morte de seu pai – obrigada Tamaki-sempai.

-Hã? – Tamaki não entendeu o porque do agradecimento , mas nem teve tempo de perguntar a morena já havia saído do banheiro.

No final da tarde todas as clientes já haviam ido embora e só restava Harumi no clube , ela havia acabado de limpar a sujeira as xícaras e ficara de t clube. Quando ia sair pela porta viu um piano ao lado de uma grande janela.

Ela encostou a porta e sentou no banco do piano.

E começou a tocar..

'_Não sei porque , que você finge que não vê_

_Meu coração que gosta tanto de você _

Nesta hora a porta do clube foi aberta por Kyoya e logo atrás dele os outros membros do clube. Quando ele viu que a morena estava cantando ele voltou a fechar a porta deixando um fresta para que eles pudessem ver oque se passava .

_Amor de cow-boy quando começa não tem fim...._

-... ah- Tamaki ia falar mas Harumi tapou a boca dele e fez sinal de silencio.

_Meu coração dói, só quer te ver perto de mim_

_A noite vem acendo uma fogueira _

_A lua vem e me faz companhia_

_Meu pensamento só vai em sua direção _

_E eu não agüento e choro com meu violão_

'que voz linda' Haruhi pensou de boca aberta para o talento da morena.

'q-que linda' essa era a única coisa que se passava pela cabeça de Tamaki.

_Ah madrugada vem.._

_E mais uma vez não consegui dormir _

_Sozinha e sem ninguém.._

_Pego a estrada rumo a este amor sem fim_

-pinga pinga-

Lagrimas começaram a cair dos olhos da morena e ela não conseguia acabar de cantar.

Cada lagrima que caia era visível graças ao sol que começava a se por na janela ao lado do piano.

A morena abaixou a cabeça e colocou as mãos sobre as pernas, nem um som era ouvido do piano mas era possível ouvir a morena chorar.

'a voz dela...' Kyoya pensou

-Sozinha... – Harumi falou com sigo mesma .

Ela secou as lagrimas e foi para a porta , quando a abriu deu de cara com os membros do clube.

-Rumi-chan- Honney falou- que musica linda *--*

- a-a ... a quanto tempo estão ai?

- Harumi tem algo que queira nos contar? – Kyoya falou para a morena .

-Não Kyoya-senpai, e se me dão licença tenho de ir pra casa agora, acho que já que esta aqui você pode fechar o clube. – Harumi entregou a chave do clube para Kyoya e saiu andando.

-Bom vocês também podem ir, achei que Harumi estava com dificuldade para limpar o clube mas não, então podem ir. Vou fechar o clube e guardar algumas anotações –Kyoya mostrou o caderno.

-Certo, vamos Kaoru a limusine esta nos esperando – Hikaru segurou a mão do gêmeo e o puxou para que fossem embora- bye bye – os dois disseram.

-Até amanha – Haruhi disse para os gêmeos.- vamos sempai?

-hai, até mais mamãe XD

-Idiota ¬¬' – Kyoya e Haruhi disseram juntos.

Quando todos já tinham sumido de sua vista Kyoya entrou no clube e fechou a porta. Colocou a mão no bolso da calça e tirou uma carta escrito:

**HOSPLITAL OKINAWA**

**Paciente : Harumi Yshirrura **

**Conteúdo: Exames finais.**

**Nossos pêsames a família Yshirrura .**

-hm? – Kyoya estreitou os olhos, colocou a carta contra a luz da janela e conseguiu ler as ultimas 2 linhas.

**.... é por isso que temos a tristeza de informar que a paciente Harumi Yshirrura terá tempo de vida aproximado em 6 meses.**

**Nossos pêsames Equipe do Hospital de Okinawa.**

**Atenciosamente** _** Hagazaky**__._

A carta caiu das mãos de Kyoya , só podia ter lido errado ou sido um engano, pensou até na possibilidade da morena estar lhe pregando uma peça mas não, o documento era realmente do Hospital de Okinawa e o assunto do conteúdo real.

Pensou em falar isso para os outros Host mas não era de sua conta e com certeza a morena ficaria brava. Foi até sua mesa e colocou o envelope lá, no dia seguinte entregaria para a morena.

' Será que ela sabe que vai morrer?'

NA RUA

' Acho que meus exames vão chegar amanha' A morena caminhava na rua rumo a sua casa . Tirou do bolso um pequeno frasco de remédios 'Acho que vou continuar a tomar os remédios... apezar de já quase ter certeza do resultado dos exames' Ela fechou os olhos e engoliu um comprimido. ' _mesmo assim eu gostaria de ter vivido um pouco mais'_

Musica que ela canta:

.com/watch?v=IcQMHEzgiEs

**Continuaaaa.......**

imagem do proximo cap .


End file.
